Dragonriders
'Dragonriders '''have been revered for many years as keepers of peace and justice throughout the kingdom. For a list of Dragonriders, see List of Dragonriders. History Many years ago, it was decreed that those of the Royal line would be Riders, especially the King, Queen and Heir Apparent. If a Rider lost their dragon, they were said to be out of the line of succession, though it did not restrict them from holding a duchy. Physical Description Each rider is given extended life. Approximately double that of a normal human, so the average lifespan for a female Rider is 135 years, and 150 for a male, although there have been cases of Riders of both genders living up to 200 years. The oldest recorded male Rider lived to 210 (910 F.A.-120 S.A.). In their first two decades, the ageing process is much the same as any other Human, but after that, over the next five to six, it slows down, and by the end of their seventieth or eightieth year, they have reached their unchanging appearance, to remain until the last decade, when the body starts to go into decline, a process that can take anywhere between one and ten years. It is partially because of this that the age of majority is at the end of the second decade of a Rider’s life. Abilities and Limitations General A Rider's physical and mental abilities far exceed those of a non-rider. These traits vary between different Riders depending on what they were more capable of as before they bonded. All riders experience enhanced vision, hearing, agility, speed, strength, and endurance from the moment the bond is established, and this enhancement increases significantly when the dragon descends. Although most Riders come from parents who are also riders, it is not uncommon for a potential candidate to be chosen from a family with no recognised connection. Special Most Riders have additional abilities or "gifts", such as Foresight and Farsight. Roles a Dragonrider may be assigned Militia Within the militia, a Rider may progress through the ranks to become a General, especially if they are shown to have good leadership skills. Commanders control the fighting dragons and Patrolmen, generally, those with smaller dragons, serve as scouts. Both the King and male heir have senior positions in the royal militia. Those in the "militia" carry out the traditional role of the Dragonriders, of keeping the peace within the people of Sinaria. Though they are trained in hand-to-hand combat. Consul Those with certain diplomatic skills are chosen for the Consular Service. Others with small, swift Dragons are chosen for the Courier Service. Anyone found to be tampering with a couriered message risks life imprisonment or death. The Saherín is the high court, serving in matters of judgement. They have the authority to try a lord of the kingdom. While the Saherín can sentence someone to life in prison, only the monarch or duke can sentence them to death. During Duvessa's rule, she and her coterie of Riders performed the duties of the Saherín. Dragonhand Possibly one of the more prestigious and select groups, the Dragonhands are those who care for new eggs and transport them to the hatchery. Healer While traditional Healers are trained in the Guild, Riders who show a propensity towards Healing are taught to use energy to do so. Some also become specialised Dragon Healers. Collectively, those who can heal using energy are known as ''medhani (singular medhanos) in the Elvish tongue. Historian Specially trained to research the history of the Dragonriders and in some cases the Dragons themselves. Sentinel Guardians of the Cities, they keep watch and supplement the Citadel Guard. The Elves call them the Gendarai. If an outlying city needs to get an urgent message out, they can request that the Sentinel passes it on. Master Those who wish to share their knowledge with future generations. Each Master takes on one apprentice at a time, guiding them until they are old enough, and skilled enough to take on a role of their own.